


Twelve Hours

by sweetsseulgi



Category: Ha Sooyoung | Yves - Fandom, K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), Yves - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsseulgi/pseuds/sweetsseulgi
Summary: (Series Synopsis)Maintaining a 10th place class rank and a sub-leader position in a dance group sounds difficult in theory. Yet, Yves has had plenty of time to, since her body hasn’t required one minute of sleep since she turned. Her sub-leader position is threatened, though, when Em aims to become the next member of the dance group. While Yves becomes distracted by and puts all of her relationships at risk for Em, Em is focused on her future. What does that future mean for Yves?





	Twelve Hours

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter Synopsis)
> 
> ~ Em Introduction~
> 
> Em is told that in order to potentially be accepted into her dream university, she must enroll into a club to enlarge her skillset. To her, the most popular dance group at her school seems to be the most appealing option… slightly because she finds the sub-leader of the group extremely attractive.

There Em sat, twiddling her thumbs and tapping her feet anxiously as she awaited for her name to be called. She was sitting in what she believed to be the world’s most uncomfortable chair, with a few other students sitting in similar ones to her right and left. Her high school's counseling office was where she was currently waiting. The counseling appointment that Em would soon go to would be her first one in her entire high school career.

Em was a senior, and she had spent the last three years going through high school with guidance only from her parents. Em’s parents were professionals at giving her unsolicited advice, constantly reminding her that “grades are the most important and only thing school is for”. Any time that Em’s parents found her doing tasks other than highlighting passages in a textbook or making flashcards for an upcoming test, she was met with a speech about how she didn’t appreciate the education her parents provided her with, which made her feel immense guilt. Starting at pre-school, her mother and father had her enrolled in pricey private academies just like they had been as children.

Em would continue only listening to her parents, if it wasn’t required that every senior attend a counseling appointment during the spring semester. “The administration is shoving what they want the students to do down their throats” Em’s mother had ranted to her father. At that moment, Em couldn’t help but think, “Well, isn’t that what you and Dad do to me?” All that Em ever wanted was for her parents to support her. She hoped that if she graduated in the top ten class ranks like they pushed her to, maybe they would begin doing so.

“Emery?” a voice behind the front desk called out.

Em immediately picked up the backpack she set beside her, and stood up. She rarely heard her full first name directed at her in public. So, when she did, she knew that the matters following would be serious.

“Your counselor is ready to see you. Head down the hall, and into the third door to the right.”

Em started toward the direction the person behind the desk had pointed in. She entered the hall, counting the doors on the right as she walked, until she reached the third one. The door to the room was wide open. Em waited beneath the door frame nervously for more instruction.

“Good morning, Emery! Go ahead and have a seat in front of me.” The counselor encouraged, with a smile stretching on his face.

“Want a peppermint? Or a cup of water?” He offered, attempting to make the shaking girl in front of him feel slightly more at ease. He motioned one hand towards the bowl of wrapped peppermints on his desk, and the other hand towards the water dispenser in the corner behind him.

“No thank you.” Em let out, quickly and quietly.

Em was struggling to sit still. She began twiddling her thumbs and tapping her feet again like she had done in the waiting room, her eyes failing to meet her counselor’s. Her parents had conditioned her so intensely to receive guidance from only them, that she was fearful of the conversation she was going to have with her counselor for the next thirty minutes. Hopefully, all that Em was going to be told was “You’re on the perfect path to getting accepted into your dream university. Continue doing what you’re doing. That’s all! You can go now.” Em, however, realistically knew that the probability of that occurring would be almost non-existent.

While it was true that Em academically excelled and held a superb class standing, there was a number of other students who did, as well. The other students who did possessed an additional skill to make them look even better, something Em didn't possess. Every time Em reminded herself of all of this, she concluded that she wasn’t that special.

The counselor cleared his throat before beginning, “So, as you know, we’re meeting today to discuss your future: what universities you’re interested in attending, what you’re going to select as you’re major, and what career you aim to have. Looking at your transcript and clean records, you probably have those all already planned out, right?” He then chuckled. “Probably, but all seniors are required to meet with me to discuss them this semester”.

One thing that others always assumed about Em, but was never the reality, was that she had her future figured out. As a first year, all that she had planned for her future was to make it to the top of the class standings. As a second year and third year, all that she had planned for her future was to maintain that standing. Those plans were made by her parents, of course. Throughout her life, she rarely got to make decisions. Now that she was a fourth year and was preparing to graduate, it was going to be the first time she got to make a decision... and it happened to be the most important one yet: what she wanted to do with her life.

“Tell me, Em… That’s what you go by, right?” The counselor asked.

“Yes, sir. It is.”

“What are your plans?”

Although Em wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, she was sure where she wanted to go. While growing up, Em was enthralled by Kpop idols. Many of the ones she admired admitted that as trainees, they were faced with many challenges and struggles. They had to live heavily sheltered and watched over by the CEOs of their companies. Additionally, they were limited on the types and number of relationships that held with other people. Yet, after debut, they became very successful and were able to live lives full of wealth and adventure. Em was sheltered by her parents in a similar way, and Kpop idols gave her hope that she would live a life later on similar to theirs. After researching, Em discovered that many of them attended Korea National University of Arts. Since then, she became set on making it in.

“W-Well,” Em stuttered, “All that I really know so far is that… I want to go to the Korean National University of Arts.”

“Really? I don’t remember seeing any art classes on your transcript...” The counselor recalled.

“That’s because I’m not very good at art” Em confessed, looking away.

“What did you plan to go there for, then?” He questioned.

“I don’t exactly know…”

“Have you joined any clubs since you were a first year?” 

“N-No…”

Em was beginning to feel ashamed. She hadn’t become good at anything other than studying and taking tests while attending high school. She was preparing for her counselor to let her down softly, and tell her that she should consider going somewhere else for university. The suggestion he made instead, though, was unexpected by Em.

“I have an idea, then” The counselor began. “The leader and sub-leader of each club here have to meet with me every month. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but we have a very popular dance group here. They call themselves ‘LOONA’. They’re quite good.”

Of course, Em had heard. At most high schools, a sport like football was the center of the school. At Polaris Academy, however, dancing was the topic of all conversation. A majority of the school’s budget went towards ensuring that LOONA thrived. Hundreds of thousands were regularly spent on entering LOONA into competitions, planning their performances, and dolling them up in the highest-end makeup and clothing. Because of this, students like Em constantly wondered how much of the tuition that they paid actually went towards them.

Referring to them as “quite good” was an understatement, too. Apparently, the members of LOONA spent years practicing and perfecting their dancing skills separately, before even forming their group together. For instance, Em had been browsing YouTube one day and learned that the sub-leader of the group, Yves, had been a part of another dance group for years. That night, Em had gotten lost in watching Yves dance, and understood why she was appointed LOONA’s sub-leader.

“Anyways, I actually met with Haseul, the leader, and Yves, the sub-leader, this morning. They shared with me that they were looking for another group member, since one of their group members recently left” He continued.

A member had left? Em hadn’t known that… She was curious about the reason why, and how it had occurred. There were rumors floating around Polaris Academy, but with how perfect LOONA always presented themselves, Em wasn’t convinced that the rumors were true.

On an online forum, an anonymous user wrote a lengthy post about the “secret horrors” of being a LOONA member. The user had shared that she was “different” from the other LOONA members, but wouldn’t explain how. The user had also shared that because of that, the LOONA members had tried to attack her. Apparently, the user made it out of the attack, but not without a neck injury. After the the post made its way around Em’s high school, the user’s account got deleted. Em had thought that the story had come off a little dramatic, so it didn’t change her opinion of LOONA much. After all, would Em’s counselor really be telling her about them if one of their group members leaving happened that way? 

“Why don’t you try joining them? You could learn a lot from them, and maybe end up going to Korea National University of Arts for dance.” The counselor finished.

Before Em could think of a response, her counselor reached into a drawer of his desk, pulling out a pamphlet. On the top flap of the pamphlet, Em could see the twelve members of the LOONA dance group posing together. She scanned their faces one by one, not spotting a single hair out of place, or a single crease in their clothing. When she began scanning the last member, though, she let out a soft gasp that she hoped her counselor hadn’t noticed.

She was aware, from watching videos of Yves dancing previously, that she was a stunning girl. Somehow, though, it was even more evident in that photo. Maybe it was the fullness of her coral-colored lips and the satin-like ripples in her hair that allured Em. Em had seen Yves in person once, while walking past her in the Polaris Academy hallways. A maximum of only three seconds to observe Yve was given to Em, as the both of them were walking swiftly to class. Em was now able to admire her as much as she desired, thanks to the photo.

“The girls made these pamphlets to advertise their upcoming performance. Typically, students have to pay an additional fee to hang out with and take pictures with them after their performances. But, if you’re serious about joining them, I can get you back there for free” Em’s counselor made quite an appealing offer.

During the past three years she spent in high school, Em didn’t make many friends. It wasn’t because there was something off-putting or unfriendly about Em’s persona. It was because, although she felt that making friends would bring her joy, it would also bring her distractions from her studies. Such distractions would have the opposite effect on her parents’ joy.

Em was successful at making one friend, Lara, when she was a second year. Em didn’t feel any guilt being friends with her, because her father worked at the same office as Em’s. Both of their fathers were on superb terms. Their fathers even shared the same ideologies about the purpose of sending their daughters to Polaris Academy. Before meeting Lara, Em had felt like no one had solved the puzzle that was her, or understood her. That all was put at risk, though, when Em developed romantic feelings for her. While Lara appreciated Em thinking of her so highly, it changed their relationship in a way that couldn’t be repaired. It was difficult for Em to name anyone as enticing as Lara, except for Yves now. Em wondered what Lara was up to in the present… 

As Em contemplated if she should take her counselor’s opportunity, she thought of the potential outcomes. Joining LOONA could be her chance to form a new friend after Lara. Hopefully, she wouldn’t fall for and lose the friend, though. She had lived enough of her life limited by her parents’ expectations and wishes. Making a new friend would be the first step of her journey to start living for herself. Friends aside, if she wanted to go to the Korean National University of Arts, this is what she needed to do, right?

“I’d love to” Em smiled for the first time in the entire day.

“I guess that means our appointment is over, then” Em’s counselor wrapped up. “Let’s start here. Then, in a few months, I’d like to meet with you again” He said. “By the way, my name’s Dr.Omen” He extended his hand to meet Em’s.

After shaking his hand, Em left the counseling office, and began planning her day at the LOONA performance.


End file.
